paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Spookin The Spooky Hotel
Summary When people are being scared off of Spooky Island due to a ghost owner Emile Mondavarious turns to Rubble and the gang for help Transcript (We open on people having a good time and then a ghost appears) Phantom:OOOOOOOOO! Run away while you still can. Brad:AAAAAHHHHH! IT's the Phantom Of The Spooky Hotel! (This ghost wears a white robe a white tiki tribal mask) Phantom:I'll never stop haunting the Spooky hotel and it is the only one I will be haunting. Carol:Where's the door?! LEMME OUTTA HERE! (Mondavarious comes) Mondavarious:Please everyone stay calm. Ghosts are part of the charm of Spooky Island. Man:Yeah well this place is super creepy! This is the perfect time to run scared pal! (Runs off everyone panics) Phantom:Boooooo. (Everyone runs screaming we cut to the Mystery Patrol gang up to their heads in yet another mystery at the Wow O Toy factory) Danny:Run! The Luna Ghost! (Luna Ghost laughs as he chases them around cuts to Ace on catwalk) Ace:RYDER, RANGER NOW!!!!!!!!! (She hits the button on remote operating the convaerbelt and the oil falls onto the floor Ghost is confused) Rubble:KEEP RUNNING DANNY! (They slip and run in the oil) Danny:Zoinks man we're like runnin' oil dude! Rubble:RUN! Danny:Like I'm trying buddy! (Rubble turns to see Ghost and screams and goes back to try to run cuts to Ryder and his brother) Ryder:This is it Ranger. Ranger? (He checks himself out in the mirror and winks at himself) Ryder:RANGER! (He then pays attention) Ranger:Yeah Ryder? (Ryder rolls his eyes at this thing his brother was doing thinking he's the eye candy cuts to the guys running off as the Ghost blows a match with fire on them Ranger comes out and jumping in front of them) Ranger:I GOT IM! Rubble:LOOK OUT! (Danny knocks Ranger down the ghost laughs as he flies and Ranger sprays it but he flu by Ace as he now sprays her) Ace:(As she falls down)RAAANGEEER! (Net is then relied and it falls on him he sees who he caught) Ranger:(OS)Sorry Ace. Ace:(Dangling from upside down)I know Ranger. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble running) Danny:Where's the ghost?! Rubble:HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US! WOAH A SKATEBOARD! (Danny rides on it and Rubble jumps to him he holds Rubble they go over on a ramp over compacters and on a red glowing lighted ramp which Rubble is scared and Danny is having fun then the skateboard has sparks then see they are gonna be flat) Dany:Zoinks! (Rubble sees hook) Rubble:Grab the hook! Danny:Hang on Rubble! (They fly off the skateboard gets flat and broke the ghost laughs as the guys scream and hit him crashing into a pile of dolls cuts to the gang Ranger turns lights on Ace stops the machine and Ryder stops the convaerbelt they run over to the pile) Ace:Katie, are you ok? (Katie emerges from the pile) Katie:I am so over this damsel in distress none since. Ryder:Uh where's Danny? (Danny and Rubble pop out) Danny"I'm right here man. Rubble:Me too. Danny:Hey Rub that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and do it again. Rubble:Yeah. (Does Scooby-Doo type laugh we fade to police arresting the ghost taking off stilts Danny unmakes it) Gang:Old man Withers? Ace:Of course after the owner refused to have his daughter go out with him he wanted revenge and used the Luna Ghost to frighten off all the workers. Policeman 1:But how was he able to fly? (She goes up to him as Danny helps her) Ace:Easy, watch. (They rip costume off revealing a blow up suit with a big red button in the middle) Ace:These balloons are filled with highly poaten hilleum synthase giving the Luna Ghost. (Hits button as he blows up)His weightless appearance. (He starts floating up Danny hits the leg) Withers:I woulda gotten away with it too if it weren't for ya meddling kids (Points to Rubble)And your dum dog. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!! (Cuts to Rubble as he proudly cheers his catchphrase) Rubble:RUBBLE-DOUBLE-DOOOOO! (Classic cartoon audience laugh track is heard cuts to outside they walk to Mystery Patroller Danny has the evidence bag and Ranger holds the costume and the blow up suit) Ryder:Well uh what now? (After they put the stuff up in the van) Rubble:I'm hungry. Danny:Me too. We should celebrate at the malt shop with pastrami and bubble gum flavored ice cream with sweet and sour mustard sauce. Rubble:Yeah sundaes. (They agree cuts to next day at the soda shop they read in the Daily Bay about their case the first word capitalized is luna the second underneath says capitalized ghost the last one capitalized says busted) Ryder:Listen to this(Reads paper)Luna Ghost Busted. (It has an exclamation point and picture of them with the costume above the headline) Danny:The Equestrian Inc gang have saved tons of cases the Mummy, the Ghost Clown, the Giggling Green Ghost, The Witch Doctor, the Werewolf, the zombie and al those cases. Ranger:Hey look. (Reads)Phantom haunts Spooky Hotel. Ryder:(Continues)Owner Emile Mondavarious clams it's the ghost of a tiki spirit as the creature demons were dead due to sunlight. Ace:Could be a mystery. Ranger:Then let's go. (We fade to them on plane to island for over an hour flight they then make it to the island Mondavarious welcomes them) Mondavarious:Welcome to Spooky Island young explorers. I'm Emile Mondavarious the owner of this amusement park. Perhaps you've heard of our ghost problem? Ryder:Yes sir we solve mysteries all the time. Mondavarious:Well I do need some help. Only because of the Phantom. Danny:Phantom?! Rubble:Phantom?! Mondavarious:Yes he is called the Phantom Of The Spooky Hotel. Ranger:Don't worry sir, we'll solve this case. (They go around questioning the people) Voodoo Maestro:And I know a lot about the local legends. Ace:Hmmm. Ok thanks sir. (Cuts to Dead Mike's bar) Dead Mike:This place is great for business although the treasure hunt has been mighty slim. Ranger:Treasure hunt? Dead Mike:Yes didn't they tell you? Anyway the Phantom has been scaring up some business for my bar.It's just that the more customers the better. (Ranger has his suspect cuts to beach Ryder and Katie interview Brad and Carol) Brad:And we've know each other since we were like...Well we were three. Ryder:Yeah we were asking about last night. Carol:We were sitting around the hotel sipping drinks and chatting about old times we had and then we decided to go to the party. Katie:Ok then. Brad:That's when it attacked! Ryder:Ok then. We got all we need come on Katie. (Cuts to Hot Dog Vender giving Danny and Rubble hot dogs none stop) Hot Dog Vender:You know you should leave....Now. Danny:We want to because of the phantom man. Hot Dog Vender:Yes it's because of the phantom. Rubble:(Eating hot dog)We will. (Cuts to inside hotel where they chat) Ryder:Now if we could only find a clue. Rubble:There's a clue. (Points to some stuff used for pranks) Ranger:Good boy Rub. (They find that the stuff really is used for pranks) Ace:This mystery is just about solved. Ryder:And we got the perfect trap to catch this ghost. Ranger:We only need someone to act as bait. Danny:Like no way man. I'm not doin it. Rubble:Me nether. (Katie comes over with a Rubble Snacks box) Katie:Would you do it for a Rubble Snack? Rubble:Ok. Danny:Me too. (Cuts to them running from the ghost they lead it into the trap Rubble tip toes on hind legs ghost appears and scares him he screams and runs on hind legs in mid air and runs off on hind legs) Ryder:(OS)NOW GANG! (Net comes out from under phantom catching him) Ranger:Let's go tell mr Mondavarious. (Cuts to outside Mondavarious is with the cost guard) Fitzgibbon:So mr Mondavarious what is it this time? Mondavarious:Easy officer Fitzgibbon. The Phantom Of The Spooky Hotel is haunting the place (Sees them coming with him)And here they come. Ryder:Mr Mondavarious this ghost is not going to need interdictions. (Rubble pulls mask off revealing a young bald white male) Mondavarious:Melvin Doo? But why? Katie:For a very dangerous prank. Wanting to scare people off and be a prankster for scaring everyone away. Danny:So he like faked the hotel being haunted. Ryder:Using the ghost as a main prank. Ranger:And be the best pranker ever. Melvin Doo:And I woulda gotten away with it too if not for you meddling kids! (They all share a good laugh Fitzgibbon takes him away) Mondavarious:Thank you so much kids and you too Rubble. Ryder:Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. (They laugh as we fade to daytime Soda Shop inside they are reading the paper) Ranger:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads paper)Phantom Of The Spooky Hotel checks out and in to jail. Ace:Another case closed. Danny:Yeah and man that was though. Rubble:Yeah.(Laughs)Rubble-Double-Dooo! (Laughs as it iris on him ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story